


Lava

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, floor is lava challenge, it's based off that video that's been going around lately, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: Based offthis videoDean and Cas try to out-dare each other by saying "The Floor is Lava"





	Lava

It had started out as a simple enough dare, Dean and Cas would each get a total of 3 tries per person to try and “kill” the other by telling the other that “the floor is lava.” They would then have five seconds before they had to find a way to get off the ground and scream that the floor was lava to any unsuspecting passerby if there were anyway. There was no prize, not really. Dean just really wanted to beat Cas at something, and Cas didn’t mind if he got bragging rights.

Cas had been first, during a walk in the park between their two college classes on campus. “The floor is lava,” he’d casually said. Dean had not understood until he did, and at which point he only had 3 seconds left and nothing that he could use to get off the ground. Nothing, except, for a trashcan just up the trail. He’d made it with one second to spare.

“The floor is lava!” Dean screamed triumphantly, balancing precariously on the poor trashcan below him. He had managed to get into a crouch before the inevitable happened––when Dean went to get down back onto the ground and rejoin Cas he slipped and wound up wedging his butt straight into the trashcan. Castiel wouldn’t let him forget it for a week.

The next turn had been Dean’s, choosing to wait until Cas and he were on a grocery run to enact his plan.

“Hey, Cas,” he called the other’s attention while they were in the toilet paper aisle. 

“Hm?”

“The floor is lava.” 

Castiel’s face went from recognition to laughter, and then to fear as he twisted his head between the full aisles, unsure of how to get off the ground.

“Five... Four... Three...” Dean goaded, pushing Castiel further into a frenzy. Castiel had only just managed to see a lack of toilet paper on the shelves when he jumped headfirst into the store shelf, toilet paper flying everywhere. He had made it, but not before both Dean and he were promptly kicked out of the store, no groceries in hand. Mary would have their heads, but Dean and Cas would laugh about it for the next month.

Dean had been getting nervous during that month, however, because it had been Castiel’s turn and he had yet to say anything for four entire weeks. He should have known Castiel’s strategy, however. The man was a genius at figuring out his opponent. They had been at the campus Starbucks when it happened.

“Dean,” Castiel tapped the other boy on the shoulder. Dean had thought it was because Castiel wanted to order that ridiculous drink with all the honey in it that he liked, but no. Instead, it was much, much worse. “The floor is lava.”

Dean stared at his best friend, panic setting in quickly. This was a crowded place, and they were just about to place their order.

“Sir, what will you have?” The barista had asked.

“I am so sorry about this,” Dean didn’t give the poor college student another chance to stop him before he was up on the cashier’s desk screaming “THE FLOOR IS LAVA” to half of the university. The fun part was that some of the coffee drinkers joined in. The not-so fun part was the manager politely escorting a very red Dean out, Castiel emerging not too soon after with Dean’s favorite drink and his own honey coma inducing conception. 

Dean vowed to make Castiel eat the grin on his face the entire way back to their shared dorm, a plan already in motion.

It would take place the following week, during a time where they were looking through possible carpets for their apartment that they’d be sharing for next year. It was a modest store with a wide selection, one Dean knew they would be in for hours if Castiel had his way. He didn't blame him or anything, he actually found it kind of cute, but like hell Dean would tell Cas that, not while they were still tied and it was his turn.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean motioned for the other to join him at the swatch desk, carpet squares in various colors and textures laid out before him. “They have everything here, it’s crazy. They even have a color called,” he flipped through a few squares, “‘The Floor is Lava’”

“Oh, Dean,” now it was Castiel’s turn to shift again in the store, people not necessarily crowding the place like the coffee shop, but nevertheless not that many places that had an actual place to get off the floor. Carpet rollers were everywhere, and Dean thought he would actually win as he counted down. He should never have underestimated his best friend, however.

Castiel found a way, even if it meant rolling himself between two carpet rollers in the nearest rack to do so, his form disappearing into the back half of the showpiece, laughter being the only indication that he was even there to begin with. Getting him out of there had proved to be an hour-long ordeal, but not one that Dean particularly disliked. Castiel neither. Both boys ended up nearly face first on the ground once Dean had managed to pull Cas out, but if they stayed that way for a little longer than probably was platonically acceptable neither was complaining about it. They each had one shot left to win, and the score was still tied.

Dean thought whatever Cas would pull him through would be easy compared to the last two. Whenever they were at stores seemed like the most likely option to do so, and he had been right. Two weeks later, they had been looking through dog toys and luggage to ship to Sam when Castiel spoke the famous last words. Dean thought he’d gotten a game plan together when they had walked into the store initially, scouting every aisle for a possible landing perch should it come to it. Castiel, of course, must have done the exact same thing, carefully waiting until they were between aisles and out in the open by said dog toys and luggage to carry out his final attempt to best Dean. 

“Five, four, three, two, one!” Castiel nearly had him until Dean dove headfirst into the carefully arranged luggage, each one toppling like dominoes. They had been banned from that store, too, but not before Castiel joisted Dean up from the pit of luggage he’d found himself in and never letting go of Dean’s hand until the manager closed the door of the store to them altogether. It was all up to Dean now to end this, and he had to make sure it was a good one.

Three and a half weeks passed then, both roommates nearly done with their finals for the semester and smelling the beginnings of a summer where they could at least tentatively relax. It had been fun, playing the game and trying to best each other, and if it had resulted in a few heart stopping moments for either of them then all the more. Dean knew he had a crush on his roommate, but he didn’t wish to risk it. Losing his best friend was too much.

They had been walking along the beach, a very rare sight to behold in and of itself. But the wind had been calm and it was beginning to look like summer. It had been Dean’s idea to go, but it was for a very specific reason. The beach could have rocks on the shore, sure, but not everywhere. He would win hands down.

“Summer is nearly here. Do you have any plans?” Castiel asked, his feet sinking into the sand beneath him as Dean and he walked side by side, shoulders occasionally brushing against one another.

“Dunno, probably work at the shop or take some online classes. I need to if I want to graduate the same year as you,” Dean responded, his eyes looking for just the right place with no rocks or anything that could help Cas clear the game. There was one such place not too far ahead.

“You and I will graduate at the same, time, Dean,” Castiel spoke as if this was fact that had already happened, a staple of the future. 

“Yeah, well, then we’ll have our futures to worry about, you know,” Dean couldn’t help but add, the sand below him seeming to cause him to sink as he fought to walk. They were nearly there, he just had to keep talking. “But we’ll have each other, right?”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel spoke so resolutely it caused Dean’s heart to skip a beat. “You are not getting rid of me that easily.”

Dean smiled at the thought. He had no intention of doing that any time soon, or ever really. “You know what else we’ll have?”

“What?”

“The floor is lava,” Dean enunciated each word as his eyes fixed on Castiel’s, savoring the recognition that dawned on the other boy’s face. 

“Dean, there’s  _nowhere––”_

 _“_ Hasn’t stopped you before! Five, four, three, two, on––” Dean thought he would win, even if the prize was nothing itself. He really thought there had been nothing Castiel could jump for to avoid the ground. 

He never counted on himself being something that technically fit the criteria.

Dean clamored to maintain his balance as Castiel jumped straight into his arms and put his legs around Dean’s waist, arms encircling Dean’s head as Dean suddenly got a very personal encounter with Castiel’s face. He could feel how fast Castiel’s heart had been beating from the sudden panic, or maybe that was just his own.

“Guess it remained a tie,” Castiel breathed, his eyes searching Dean’s before trailing down to Dean’s lips.

“Y-yeah. I didn’t think of that, of me,” Dean barely whispered, the waves nearly drowning out his words altogether. “Guess we both won?”

Castiel smiled and nodded, though he made no attempt of getting off of Dean. For his part, Dean found he didn’t mind holding Castiel’s weight the way he was. It felt welcome. It felt right.

“Cas, I need to tell you something,” Dean began. This felt too right to be left as a question. “Even after we graduate and get jobs and be adults and have lives, I need to tell you that I––”

Castiel silenced him by closing the distance between them. Dean barely had time to register what had happened before he found his legs give out from under him and both of them cascade onto the sand beneath, Castiel now on top of him. Despite that, however, they did not break the kiss until what felt like hours later.

“Dean?” Castiel searched the other boy’s green eyes, happiness etched into every one of his features. 

“Y-yeah?” Dean smiled right back, everything now being opened up to him. This was what he wanted, this was the future he dreamt of but never dared ask about before.

“We just fell into the lava.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.cardinalwrites.tumblr.com)!


End file.
